Forever Yours
by Mariia10
Summary: EC. Even though lately things had been hard, a near death experience always brought them even closer. Post-ep 8x01. I decided to fluff it up since we need some happy! :


AN: Hey! This is just a short ending to the seasons first episode (8.01). Calleigh and Eric needed to talk, so I figured I should fluff it up a little, and make it happy. (Since everything is so sad now a days.) So I hope you like it. Please enjoy! :)

Forever Yours.

* * *

After Eric woke up, they hadn't shared a word. Sure she'd smiled when he had woken up, but that was because she was so beyond happy that he was okay.

He was okay.

She was sitting in the waiting room again, almost the same seat as before, but not quite. She was staring into space as she was thinking. Thinking about their relationship, thinking about their time together. Thinking about how much she actually loved, and cared for him. She hadn't really had the guts to realize how much she cared for him. But today it was clearer than nothing else.

They had shared the words of ' _I love you._' not that long ago, and her heart skipped a beat just thinking about the first time he'd let them slip from his lips. But she had returned them, returned them after she actually realized that it was the very first time he had told her. And she had meant it. With all she had, she'd meant it. That night she also realized that nothing ever had been truer.

She ran a hand through her hair, and sighed. She had just walked out of Eric's room, walked out not saying a word to anybody. Every eye in the room had been on her as she walked out, maybe except for Eric's, she didn't know. She just hoped that _they_ were going to be okay. She needed them to be okay. She didn't have anyone else than him right now. And she did not want to lose him. These last months had been the happiest of her life, because of him. She didn't want to let this go. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to apologize, and she wanted to go back to the way things were before anything happened to Eric or his father.

She just needed to feel close to him again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar figure. It wasn't Alexx, but it was Natalia. Their eyes met, and she gave in, giving her a small smile as she approached her. "Hey." She heard her say as she sat down next to her. "How are you doing?"

Calleigh smiled. "I'm fine." She told her sounding a little less satisfied than she'd intended too. "How is he?" She asked then, surprising herself. She really hadn't planned to ask, but she guessed she was more curious to know how he was feeling than she thought.

Natalia tilted her head, looked down and smiled weakly. "He's good I think." She touched her hand to Calleigh's. She closed her eyes and looked deep into her eyes. "He wants to talk to you." She said. "He told me to get you." She looked at Calleigh's reaction, and smiled. "Go talk to him, please."

Calleigh couldn't quite get rid of the butterflies in her stomach when Natalia told her this. She didn't know why she reacted this way, she just did. She couldn't get rid of the feeling either. "Okay," She smiled at Natalia, squeezing her hand before she let go of it. "I will."

Natalia watched as Calleigh stood up. Watching her blonde hair cascade down her back as she stood up. "Thanks, babe." She heard Calleigh say. She just smiled, and watched her go.

–

She stopped in front of the door. She could tell there was only him in the room, the glass walls confirmed that pretty good. She couldn't quite see him, so she took a breath, looked up, and oh so slowly she opened the door.

Their eyes met then. Brown, to emerald green. Eric's favorite color since the day he'd seen how beautiful green they actually were. He gazed in her eyes, as she did the same. It looked like she'd been crying. He hated when she cried, because Calleigh never cried. "Hey." He said. Somehow it looked liked it surprised her, yet it didn't.

"Hey." Calleigh's steps were so slow as she walked further into the room. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was low, she didn't sound like her usual self, and Eric cursed inside for making Calleigh act this way. He never meant to.

Eric smiled as Calleigh moved closer to the bed. They hadn't had any physical contact in what seemed like forever, and somehow he craved for it. "Surprisingly well after just having a brain surgery." Calleigh matched his smile, and it warmed him.

By now she was standing where she'd stood when he woke up. He'd seen her out of the corner of his eye when waking up, but Horatio was all that occupied his mind at that moment. "That's good." She told him, nodding her head. She wanted so badly to take his hand in hers, but couldn't really do it.

"What about you?" He asked her, and Calleigh gave him a questioning look. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, trying to read her face.

Calleigh didn't know why he asked. She hadn't been the one who've had brain surgery. "You know you don't have to ask me that, Eric." She smiled at his concern.

Eric sighed. "You know I care about you Cal," He finally took her hand in his. Loving the way it felt so tiny and warm in his hand. He laced their fingers, and was beyond happy when she didn't pull back. "And I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately." His voice was low, and she could really tell how sorry he probably was.

"Eric." She whispered, feeling the tears in the back of her eyes for the countless of time that day.

Eric lifted their hands to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand. "I'm so sorry, Calleigh." She closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips against her skin. It had been too long.

"You really scared me today, Eric." She told him honestly. "What if something today had gone wrong." Her voice broke, and Eric immediately moved his thumb to move the tear that slowly ran down her cheek. "What if the surgery had gone wrong.. and what if.. if--" She stifled a sob. And Eric squeezed her hand so reassuringly.

"What if you'd just left, Eric?" She wiped her eyes. "What would I have done?"

Eric reached out to her face. Cupping her cheek with one of his hands, while moving her tears with the other. "I fought for you Calleigh, I really did." He told her with such an honesty Calleigh couldn't do anything else but believe him. "I would never leave you without a perfectly good reason, Cal." He whispered to her. Their foreheads were almost touching, and all he wanted was to take her in his arms. "I love you too much for that."

And if Calleigh hadn't already been convinced, this certainly would have done the job. "You really mean that?" She whispered back, reaching her right hand to palm his cheek.

"Of course I do, baby." He answered and it was all it took for Calleigh to lean down and press her lips to his.

Eric ran his tongue on her bottom lip, making her mouth open for him. Their tongues mingled and teased until they pulled back. They didn't pull back far though, they were still so close that their noses could brush, and Calleigh decided to lean in and plant her lips on his cheek.

"I love you, too." She whispered, and her hand gently caressed the bandage on his head. So gently he almost didn't feel it. "So much."

Eric smiled and caught her lips in a slow kiss. He'd missed this so much. They both knew they had things to talk about, but they had all time for that later. "Will you stay with me?" He asked her, and Calleigh couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"You don't even have to ask." She told him, taking his hand again, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

Please review if you liked. I would love to hear what y'all think ! :)


End file.
